Finally Family?
by kazoquel4
Summary: Dudley hasn't seen Harry Potter for 16 years, though he's been looking. He's raised a family of his own and everything's going great, though what he wants more than anything is to see his cousin again and hopefully get his forgiveness. When the oppurtunity arises, how will the Potters react? Will the two cousins finally become family?


"I'm bored," said Jake, kicking the seat in front of him, successfully annoying the lady in front of him. His mother quickly apologized to her then turned to her son.  
"Jacob, please, can you sit still for just one second?" Reyna asked in exasperation.  
"But I'm bored!" the nine year old whined.  
"We're here to support your sister," Reyna reminded him.

"But it's boring!"

"I've had enough of this. Do you want your father to take you home?"  
"Yes!"  
"And no television, or computer, or Quidditch."  
Jacob frowned. "Nevermind."  
"What's this about no Quidditch?" asked Dudley, sitting in the aisle seat next to him and looking at his family. Jacob pouted again.  
"Jake's been complaining again," said Reyna.

"We're here-"  
"For Abby, I know," the blond boy muttered. His father chuckled.  
"Perhaps you'll enjoy it."  
"Doubtful."  
The family had come to watch their youngest child, Abby Dursley, sing in concert. She had joined a singing class a few months ago and found that she had quite the talent for it. They were pairing up with another local singing class to put on a Christmas show, the day before Christmas Eve.

The Dursleys were an average, normal family. Well, mostly. Dudley Dursley was a tall, muscly man with blond hair and blue eyes. His wife, Reyna, was much shorter, with dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their son, Jake, had blond hair and brown eyes while his sister had inherited dark hair and blue eyes. They were entirely ordinary, except for the fact that Reyna was a witch.

Dudley had first discovered that she was magical a few days before their wedding. She had been getting pretty aggravated with all the stress from the wedding and a vase had shattered. She had quickly repaired the damage, not knowing that her husband had been watching from the hallway.  
He had confronted her in anger, but not because she was a witch; why had she kept this from him? She knows she could trust him with anything, yet she kept her biggest secret just that- a secret from him? Reyna had apologized profusely, and to her great surprise and relief, it hadn't changed anything between her and Dudley. She did wonder how he had taken everything so calmly, and he revealed the fact that his cousin had been magical. Indeed, he had been Harry Potter.

Reyna was shocked. The famous Harry Potter was related to Dudley? They were cousins? Reyna remembered him from her school days. He had been two years above her, but as she had been in Ravenclaw, she didn't have much contact with him. When Reyna had been fifteen, her parents had moved her to America for safety from Voldemort. She was a half-blood, but they wanted nothing to do with England if that monster had taken over, seeing as how they had killed her uncle during his first reign of power. Reyna had not set foot in England until she had learned the war was over and had decided to go to college there. After much convincing and pleading, her parents had agreed.

Now she lived there with her family, but though they had looked, they could not find Harry Potter. Dudley was haunted by it. Apparently, his family hadn't been the kindest to Harry, and now that he's had a change of heart and seen just how badly he treated his cousin, Harry disappeared, after saving his life by sending him and his parents into hiding. Dudley hadn't stopped looking for him, but as the years went on, Reyna started to doubt if he would ever find his cousin.

To pass the time, Reyna started flipping through her program, scanning the names of the children in the show. She smiled when she saw her daughter's name, then continued on. Then, something made her stop.  
"Dudley," she said.  
The man was busy talking to his son and didn't notice.  
"Dudley!" she said, more urgently, putting a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, seeing her expression. "What's wrong?"  
Wordlessly, she handed him the program and pointed to a name, making Dudley's eyes widen.

Lily Potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was having equal problems with his sons.  
Well, son. Albus was fully supportive of his sister and was eager to go watch her sing. James, on the other hand, was complaining loudly.

"But I was gonna practice Quidditch!" he said.

"First of all, 'gonna' is not a word," said Ginny. "Second, you are here to support-"  
"Lily, yeah, yeah," James muttered.

He sat down in between his mother and brother. His father took a seat beside Albus.

At the age of ten James looked almost exactly like his namesake. Messy black hair, dark brown eyes, but the absence of the glasses marked his difference. Albus, however, completely resembled Harry. The same windswept hair brilliant green eyes, and round glasses, though no scar. Lily resembled both her mother and namesake with her dark red hair and spunky attitude.

For a few years Lily has been part of a singing group put on in Godric's Hallow. Tonight they were joining with a group from the next town over. She was elated, as she absolutely loved to perform, and got a solo in the show, which was great because she loved being in the spotlight.

"It is too bad Teddy couldn't come," said Ginny.  
"His grandmother wanted him for an early Christmas Eve, as he's going to spend it with us," said Harry.  
"I know," said Ginny. "I'm just glad she can make it to the Burrow on Christmas."

"Presents!" said James happily, aiming a kick at his brother.

"James, please try to behave!" said Ginny. "I swear, you are just like your uncle sometimes."

Needless to say, James looked pretty happy at that comparison.

Harry laughed, his green eyes twinkling. He loved his family more than anything in the world. James, ten years old; Albus, nine; and Lily, eight. He and Ginny had been married for twelve years, and he still loved her just as much then as he had when they were seventeen. They had moved to Godric's Hollow, on the outskirts of the town, and lived in a large house with an equally large backyard.

Albus and James were now talking animatedly about Quidditch. James had taken up his uncle's fruitless support of the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's delight. Albus liked Quidditch, though he wasn't as much of a fanatic as his brother and dad. He enjoyed playing, though, and had a preference for playing Keeper, while James played as a beater. Lily had been practicing a bit and had showed a talent as a Seeker, which excited Harry.

Harry had taken up position as Head Auror, while Ginny had gone into healing, which came in handy in their household (especially with James).

All of their children had showed signs of magical talent, and James was already getting excited for Hogwarts next year. He was ready to go and try out for the team, trying to make it on the team in the first year as his father had done. Even though first years were now allowed to try out for their house teams, none had made it since Harry.

"Shh," Ginny said to her children, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "It's starting."  
The lights dimmed onstage and then a curtain rose, revealing a large group of children ready to sing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dudley's mind was going through turmoil. Lily Potter. She couldn't be related to Harry… Could she?  
It was too much of a coincidence. _Lily _Potter. Of course, Harry would be the one to name his daughter after his mother. As his daughter had never mentioned a Lily Potter in her class, she must belong to the other one.  
All this time, Dudley thought. All this time I've been looking for him and he's been in the next town over. Crazy.

He turned around, surveying the crowd, looking for his cousin. He couldn't see him anywhere.

Reyna laid a hand on his arm, indicating that the show was starting. She gave him a reassuring smile, and seemed to be telling him something: _We'll find him later._

Dudley smiled back and nodded, taking her hand. Together they watched the show, which really was good. Abby found them in the crowd and gave a quick wave in the middle of the song, much to the amusement of her parents.

They picked her up afterward and bent to give her a hug. Jake smiled at her and told her she did a good job. Even if he had been bored, he still loved his sister very much.

Dudley looked around at all the parents, trying to see through the mass of families. Still, he couldn't see anything, pick anyone out who looked remotely like his cousin. Then, the crowd cleared.

There he was. It had been sixteen years, but Dudley could still easily distinguish his cousin. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the same messy black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses. He knew that if he got closer, he would see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But though he looked the same, there were also many differences.  
He had grown. No longer was he small, and the skinny, pale appearance that had appeared around him at the Dursley's had disappeared. He had gained some muscle, and his face had a more mature look about it. All in all, Dudley was shocked by the man he had grown into.  
He was standing with what looked to be his family. A pretty woman with red hair stood next to him, and two small boys stood by his side. One was obviously older, with dark hair and a mischievous look. The other one was exactly Harry's double. A little girl that Dudley had noticed during the play with red hair was running up.  
The girl launched herself at Harry and he bent down and gave her a hug. One look at his face and Dudley could see that Harry was extremely happy. His eyes sparkled as he laughed and talked to his daughter. Then, he stood up and pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his pocket, presenting them to the girl, who squealed in delight and jumped on him again. Dudley presumed this was more of his magic.

"Is that him?" asked Reyna, taking his hand. Dudley nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You should talk to him," she said.  
"I know," Dudley said quietly, watching the happy family.  
Harry picked up the girl and she wrapped her arms around his neck, still talking animatedly. He led his family outside, to the parking lot.  
"I'll be right back," said Dudley, starting after him.

He slipped out the door and looked around. There they were, opening the door to a car. Harry set down the girl, who skipped into the car after her brothers, then turned to get in. Dudley knew that he had to act fast, or his chance would be gone.  
"Harry!" he called.  
The black haired man stopped, his hand on the car door, and looked up, confused. Upon seeing Dudley, his expression just got more bewildered.  
"Dudley?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the play had ended, Harry and his family had met Lily behind the stage. She had given him a bone-crushing hug, and he had surprised her by conjuring some flowers, resulting in another hug.

"You did great, sweetie," he told her.  
She giggled. "It was so fun! There was this one girl from the other school, Abby, she was really nice. I really wanted you to meet her." She looked around, frowning. "But I don't know where she went."  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll see her again," Ginny said.  
"I suppose," said Lily. "Can we go out to dinner?"  
"Pizza! Pizza!" cheered the boys.  
Harry laughed and picked up Lily. "Alright. We'll go get pizza, how does that sound?"  
"Yes!" the boys cheered, and hurried excitedly out the door.  
"Boys," Ginny said, good-naturedly rolling her eyes.

"Boys," Lily agreed.  
"I'm right here, you know," said Harry.  
"Ah, you know we love you," teased Ginny, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah!" said Lily. Harry kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Harry set her down and she hurried into the backseat after her brothers. Ginny opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

Harry walked around the car and was just about to open the door when he heard a shout.  
"Harry!"  
He looked up, confused, then saw who was standing there. _No, _he thought. It couldn't be.  
"Dudley?"  
The man walked forward hesitantly, stepping into the dim light from the street lights, and Harry blinked. He had changed. Dudley Dursley was no longer the fat boy who had bullied Harry in his youth. He was all muscle now, and his blond hair was slightly longer. He was taller, and was now at least six foot. He appeared nervous, looking at Harry.

"Hey," he said.  
Harry didn't say anything. He hadn't truthfully thought much about his cousin. After being assured his family was still alive, he had no desire to return and visit. True, he and his cousin had departed on the best terms they had ever been at, but did that truly mean that he had changed.  
"Hey," said Harry finally.  
"So," said Dudley, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're ok."  
"Yeah, so are you," said Harry. This conversation was turning real awkward, real fast.

"You beat that wizard," said Dudley. "The one that killed your parents. You're a hero."  
"Not really," said Harry modestly, eyeing his cousin.

"Hmm," Dudley said. He took a deep breath, and the silence stretched.

"Harry-"  
"Dudley-"  
They both stopped, stared at each other for a second, then laughed. The awkwardness seemed to drain from the air, and they both stepped forward and shook hands.  
"It's good to see you again, Big D," said Harry truthfully.  
"Yeah," said Dudley. "I've been looking for you. I… I wanted to apologize. For everything."

"It's fine," said Harry, waving it off.  
"No, it's not," said Dudley. "I was a total ass to you growing up. I bought into my parent's words, believing you were a freak. Now I know, they were wrong, and I am so, so sorry for everything you went through. I could have stopped them, I should have stopped them, they were absolutely horrid to you, and I was a spoiled- a spoiled little-"  
"Pig?" offered Harry.  
Dudley grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. A complete pig. And, I know I can never make up for it, but-"  
"I forgive you."  
Dudley looked taken aback. "What?"  
"I forgive you," Harry repeated.  
"But- but-"  
"It's fine," said Harry.

"No, it's not! How can you just forgive me like that, after all I did to you?"  
"Easy," Harry said. "You changed. Whatever happened in the past, is the past. You've apologized, and I've accepted. We can move on."  
"You always were the better of us," said Dudley with a smile. Then, they both stepped forward and embraced each other in a manly hug.  
"Harry?" called Ginny, finally getting out of the car. "Who's this?"  
"Dudley?" called Reyna, coming out of the auditorium with the children. "Did you find him?"  
"Ginny," said Harry, stepping back. "This is my cousin, Dudley. Dudley, my wife Ginny."  
"You're- you're cousin?" asked Ginny, bewildered. Harry had told her stories, and he knew she wasn't overly fond of Dudley.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Dudley. "May I introduce my wife, Reyna?"  
"Mr. Potter," Reyna said, stepping forward to take his hand.  
"Please, call me Harry," Harry said immediately.  
"Only if you call me Reyna," she said with a smile.

Harry grinned. "Deal."  
Two children came next to Dudley and looked at him curiously. Dudley smiled. "Harry, these are my kids, Jake and Abby. Kids, this is your Uncle Harry."  
Harry's heart thumped happily at being addressed thus. He bent down and smiled. "Hey, kiddos," he said.  
"You're my uncle?" asked Abby, looking confused.

"Yep. Your dad and I grew up together."  
"He told us about you!" Jake said.  
"Did he know?" asked Harry, looking up at the sheepish man. "Well, how would you two like to meet your cousins?"

"Cousins?" asked Jake and Abby excitedly. "We don't have any cousins!"  
"Well, you do now," chuckled Harry, standing up. He made his way over to the car and opened the door, revealing his puzzled kids. "Come on," he said. "I want you to meet someone."  
"I thought we were going to pizza!" said James grumpily.  
"Later, James," said Harry, rolling his eyes and taking Lily's hand. He led them over to the group. "Lily, James, Albus. I'd like you to meet your cousins, Jake and Abby, your Uncle Dudley, and your Aunt Reyna."  
"We have more cousins?" asked Lily happily.

"That brings the count up to, what, fifty?" laughed Harry.

"Forty nine," said Ginny with a wink.

James, Jake, and Albus were already talking excitedly, while Abby and Lily were dancing in circles. Apparently, they had both hit it off and were absolutely elated that they were cousins.

"Oh, this is wonderful," said Reyna happily.

"Yeah," said Ginny, deciding that she liked the woman even if she was still uncertain about Dudley. She eyed the two men.

"Dudley's been looking for him for years," said Reyna.  
"Really?" asked Ginny, surprised.  
"Yes, he's been wanting to apologize. It will do him good to be back in touch with him, especially since he hasn't talked to his dad in a while."  
"Why not?"  
"They had a bit of a falling out," said Reyna.  
"That's too bad," frowned Ginny. She couldn't imagine not speaking to her father.  
"It really is," agreed Reyna sadly.

"So," said Harry, talking to Dudley again.  
"So."  
"Would you like to come to dinner with us?" offered Harry. "We were going to go out for pizza."  
"We would love to," said Dudley with a smile, glad that the two were back together at last.

**A/N: Hey people who could possibly have read this thing! I've had this idea stuck in my head a while, and finally got it written down. I don't think many are going to read this, but it felt good to finally get it out. Anyways, if you read it, and you liked it, please review if you want me to keep going!**

**ATTENTION: I have decided to make this a one-shot for now. Perhaps, if I get bored one day, I'll write another chapter, but for now, this is it.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


End file.
